


Hearts Burst Into Fire

by thatSlytheringirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatSlytheringirl/pseuds/thatSlytheringirl
Summary: In which Chanyeol and Baekhyun are high school sweethearts forced to psrt ways when Chanyeol leaves for the city in search of his dream.Seven years later, he comes back, unsure of what has been of Baekhyun and of whether he's still remembered or not.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Hearts Burst Into Fire

Chanyeol bit his lip nervously as he kept his eyes on the road. It had been seven years since the last time he'd been in his hometown and he was terrified of what he would find… or not find. 

He'd been nineteen back then, heart full of hope and possibilities as he ventured into his long awaited dream of becoming a singer. He'd been scouted by an entertainment company and right after graduating high school, he'd left to become a trainee. It had been tough, of course, but after two years of hard work, he'd finally debuted with a group named SKY. 

They'd managed to build a stable fanbase and jump to success in one year, turning the trio into one of the most successful acts of the country, their following steadily growing with every year after that. 

Chanyeol had been so focused on his career that he'd avoided going back home in seven long years. His parents visited him occasionally, of course, but Chanyeol never went back. He had no time actually. 

Or perhaps… Perhaps that was the excuse he used to hide the /fear/ he felt at having been forgotten by /him/, by the one who'd stolen his heart at age sixteen and never gave it back. 

Chanyeol had dated Baekhyun back in high school since they were sixteen. From the get go they'd been head over heels for each other and their young, innocent love had only grown with time. Sadly, the relationship had to end when Chanyeol left for the city and honestly, to that day, at age twenty seven, Chanyeol's biggest regret in life was leaving Baekhyun. 

He'd pondered a lot about it back in the day. He'd been so unsure of leaving, so terrified of letting go of Baekhyun only to find out later on that he been the /one/ all along. He'd even hidden that fact that he'd been scouted from Baekhyun, determined at one point to not follow through. 

Baekhyun, though, had been too smart, had known him too well, and soon made Chanyeol confess. 

“Yeollie, it's okay. It's your dream. You can't let go of it because of me,” had said Baekhyun when he found out. “Please don't stop yourself from achieving your goals because of me.”

Chanyeol had thought about it more after that, had analyzed the possible scenarios, even, and had gone to bed crying with guilt in his heart because of the matter. Eventually, though, he decided to follow his boyfriend's advice. 

They'd spent their last weeks together, enjoying each other's company for the last time before they parted ways. 

It had been beautiful, doing what they loved the most together, their days full of laughs and love and sex. 

But it had also been bittersweet, both knowing it would be the last time they would do many of those, and on their last night together, as they lay in each other's arms, they'd both allowed themselves to breeak down in front of the other because their beautiful relationship had no come to an end. 

They hadn't said it out loud, they didn't have to tell each other that they were breaking up, not when it was obvious from the moment Chanyeol said he would leave. 

They still cried, though, as they held each other for the last time, each kiss they exchanged full of tears, but they didn't care. 

And in the end, as Chanyeol left the following morning, a part of him hoped that Baekhyun would wait for him, but another one, a more rational one hoped he managed to find happiness without him. He could've asked him to wait, but it would've been too selfish to do so. 

If there was one thing Chanyeol had always put first was Baekhyun's happiness and asking him to wait despite the uncertainty of the future would've hurt the smaller in the long run. 

And so, with a heavy heart Chanyeol had left, opting to not keep any sort of communication with Baekhyun, and Baekhyun never tried to contact him either. Perhaps it was for the first, it made it easier to let go, or at least it had for Chanyeol. 

He'd wondered what had been of Baekhyun and his family had stuck to telling him “he's doing well”as an answer on the odd occasion when he asked, and he was glad. He didn't need to know more. As long as Baekhyun was happy, that was more than enough for him. 

And now, seven years since they parted ways, Chanyeol was back, scared of finding out that Baekhyun had forgotten him for good. 

No, Chanyeol wasn't expecting Baekhyun to wait for him. Not at all. Last thing he heard was that he was engaged, after all. All he was hoping for, though, was that Baekhyun still held the memories they shared close to his heart the way Chanyeol did. 

What if Baekhyun started to hate him after he left? What if all the smaller harbored for him was resentment? Chanyeol wouldn't be able to deal with that, not when Baekhyun was still the one true owner of his heart despite the years and the distance. 

Chanyeol tried to erase the thoughts from his mind, figuring it would be better not to jump to conclusions ahead of time. It was easier said than done, of course, but he repeated in his mind the words his friends and bandmates Jongin and Sehun had repeated endlessly: it would be okay. 

Yes, it would be okay. 

The closer he got to his town, though, the less he believed it. He was so nervous his heart beating fast as a knot formed in his stomach. The uncertainty was killing him inside. 

As expected, not much had changed in the small town, a detail Chanyeol didn't fail to notice as he drove around the familiar streets. A wave of nostalgia hit him as memories flooded his mind, his teenage years spent there with friends and Baekhyun now sweet ones that never failed to warm his heart. 

The feelings became even more overwhelming when he finally parked his car in front of his parent's house. The memories only became more overwhelming as he walked down the stone path, everything reminding him of old times. 

It was good to be back. 

His family was equally as eager to have him back, if not more. Yes, they’d visited him in the city occasionally, but having him back home, where he grew up with them, was a lot more emotive and meaningful. Chanyeol understood that and was more than happy to be there. 

They shared a nice dinner together, reliving memories together. Chanyeol felt warm inside because at least his family hadn’t forgotten about him. He was still present in their hearts despite having been away for so long.

Later that night, Chanyeol stared up at the ceiling of his childhood bedroom, his mind struck once again with memories of the past. So many things had happened in that small bedroom. He'd spent his early years playing with his toys and later on, spent hours learning and perfecting the art of playing different instruments. He'd laughed there, cried, been angry, played video games… And had spent time with Baekhyun. 

Their confession, their first kiss, their first I love you, and their first time having sex had all occurred there, in the small, cozy bedroom. All those memories /lived/ there, written in the very walls that conformed it. 

Perhaps that was the real reason why he never went back. Everything in the small town reminded him of what wasn't anymore and it was too painful for him. 

Because he lied when he said he knew little of Baekhyun's life. He knew when Baekhyun dated thanks to Jongdae, who saw it as a form of retaliation for when Chanyeol “stole Baekhyun from him.” In fact, it had been /him/ who informes Chanyeol of their engagement, to throw it im Chanyeol's face that the already non-existent chance he had to get back with Baekhyun was now completely gone. 

And no, Chanyeol never once blamed or hated Baekhyun because, really, how could he when the smaller had always supported him and loved him? When it had been Baekhyun who pushed Chanyeol to leave because he knew how much music meant to him? 

That night, Chanyeol's dreams were filled with memories from the past, of what once was, and what would never be again. 

Needless to say, he didn't rest at all and the following morning, it showed. 

His family looked at him with concerm, but he assured them it was okay. “I'm too used to my bed in the city,” he'd said, and they'd accepted his answer, even if it was obvious they didn't believe him. 

Tired of their inquisitive looks, he'd then decided to go to town and have a walk. He wanted to see the changes he'd noticed the day before more closely. 

As expected, though, everywhere he went took him back in time until his heart was throbbing constantly. Everywhere he went, the ghost of Baekhyun haunted him. 

Chanyeol told himself that he could take it, that he could face what he left behind without being overly affected by the mistakes he made. It had been a lie, though, and like the weak coward he was, he figured it was time to leave. He could come up with an excuse for his family, who he knew would know better, but wouldn't question it either. 

“Chanyeol?” He heard a voice call out as he made up his mind, and he stopped dead in his track. He knew that voice very well. How could he not, when said voice was what heard when the guilt and the pain consumed him, when the memories hit, and when he poured his emotions into the songs he wrote. 

That was the voice of his angel and of his biggest nightmare. The voice of his first love and his first heartbreak. 

Chanyeol considere ignoring /him/ and walking away. It would be easier, less painful for his broken heart. A bigger part won, though, the one that /craved/ to dee Baekhyun at least one more time. 

Of course, the second part won. 

Very slowly, Chanyeol turned around and was instantly blinded by the beauty of the man before him. 

Baekhyun had always been beautiful, but with time, he'd gotten even more so, a fit Chanyeol thought impossible. 

Instantly, Chanyeol felt his heart speed up as his eyes met the smaller's, which were filled with tears, much to Chanyeol's surprise. 

“Ch-Chanyeollie?”Asked Baekhyun once again, his lips pulling up into a smile. 

Chanyeol felt a pang run through his heart at the nickname. “Baekhyunee,” he said in return, his voice strained. 

“You're back,” said Baekhyun as he took a tentative step forward. “It's been so long.”

Chanyeol tried to smile at that, even though he was sure it looked more like a grimace. “Um, yeah. My parents had been asking me to pay a visit and I figured it was about time.”

“Well I'm glad they convinced you, then,” said Baekhyun softly. “It's good to see you again.”

Unsure of how to reply, Chanyeol bit his bottom lip as he continued to smile, his insides a turmoil of emotions. “It's good to see you too.”

An awkward silence took over as Baekhyun continued to stare at Chanyeol the way he had been from the start, the tears in his eyes more prominent as time went by. 

“I'll get going,” said Chanyeol at last, unsure of what to do and too shaken to stay in Baekhyun's presence.

“No, wait!” Exclaimed Baekhyun as Chanyeol started to turn around. “C-Can we talk? Catch up?”

Chanyeol hesitated, unsure of how much more his heart could take. It hurt too much to talk to Baekhyun. 

“Please?” Insisted Baekhyun when he sensed Chanyeol's hesitance. His eyes became more teary and for a moment, Chanyeol feared Baekhyun would start crying and if there was one thing he couldn't stand was to see Baekhyun cry. 

“Okay,” replied the giant before he couldn't stop himself. 

Baekhyun smiled at that, his face lighting up in a way that brought painful memories to Chanyeol's mind. 

Without saying anything else, Baekhyun turned around and started to walk. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun enough to understand that was his cue to follow and he wasn't about to disappoint the smaller either. 

It wasn't a shock to Chanyeol when he realized Baekhyun was taking him to the park, choosing to seat on that one bench that used to be their favorite since it was secluded and hidden enough to give them privacy to speak, cuddle, and make out back in the day. It brought an onslaught of memories so painful Chanyeol was left breathless for a moment. 

Still, Chanyeol sat next to him, his body refusing to go against the smaller's wishes at that point. And well, his mind either, if he was honest with himself. 

“I really am glad you're back. It's nice to see you in person after so long and…talk,” said Baekhyun at last. 

Chanyeol didn't know what to say. He was on the verge of having a mental breakdown, so there really was no way for him to even /think/ about what to say. Baekhyun didn't seem to mind, though, since he continued to talk, that beautiful smile still on his pretty lips. 

“I've wanted to talk to you for a while,” said Baekhyun before chuckling. “Well, I've wanted to talk to you since you left, but knowing you, I understood you wouldn't want that. It was best to move on, right?”

Chanyeol only managed to nod. 

“Like I was saying...I wanted to talk to you, and it seems like fate lent me a hand, didn't it?” Said Baekhyun as his eyes met Chanyeol's, his smile forming into a grin. “I needed a chance to explain.”

“Explain what?” managed to mumble Chanyeol through the thick lump in his throat. 

“What Jongdae said,” replied Baekhyun, his smile morphing into a frown. “I wanted you to know the story from /me/ because he had no right to say anything to you.”

“What do you mean?”

Baekhyun sighed as he tilted his head to the side, looking like a puppy as he did so. “My relationship with him. I mean, we did date and-”

“Got engaged,” finished Chanyeol, unable to stop his lips from moving. 

A small smiled appeared on Baekhyun's lips. “That too.”

“Y-you don't have to explain anything to me, though. We broke up long ago and I'm glad you found someone that could look after you the way I couldn't.”

Baekhyun looked sad at that statement. “But I do need to explain. Please, at least give me this much. 

Chanyeol couldn't say no to Baekhyun, especially when he looked at him /that/ way. And so Chanyeol found himself nodding. 

Baekhyun smiled gratefully before starting to speak again. “I started dating him because he was nice with me and I…liked him, I guess. I tried dating others, but it never really worked and I figured I wouldn't lose anything trying with him, right? After all, we were friends and people say relationships between friends tend to work better.”

He gulped as he looked down at his hands. “We lasted a while and there was affection, really, there was, but… I don't know, it wasn't romantic love from my part at least. Jongdae could tell, of course, and I knew he knew this too, but… We were too stubborn I guess. I wanted to believe I was over you and he wanted to have what you took.”

Baekhyun's sighed at that and nodded. “I found out after reading the texts he sent you. He left his phone unlocked one day with the conversation with you opened and I saw… everything. I know I wasn't supposed to invade his privacy like that, but seeing your name on display made me wonder.”

“I’m sorry,”whispered Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun shrugged. “It's okay. I wasn't completely honest with him either. After all, I stayed with him despite… “

“Not being over me,” finished Chanyeol, not having missed the part when Baekhyun himself said it, and also needing a confirmation that he had, indeed, heard him right. 

Baekhyun smiled at that, a pretty blush spreading across his cheeks. “Yeah, that.”

Chanyeol returned the smile, his heart beating fast at the confirmation. “So you didn't forget about me.”

Baekhyun shook his head. “No, I didn't. I never could.”

Chanyeol felt tears well in his eyes. “I was scared you would grow to hate me after I left,” he choked out. 

Cupping his cheek with his soft hand, Baekhyun ran a soothing thumb on the apple of his cheek. “I could never. If anything, I followed your career closely and felt a sense of pride because you were accomplishing your dreams.”

“But I left you behind and I never came back. I never called, never texted. I just… Abandoned you,” he said as a tear fell down his cheek. 

Baekhyun was crying too at that point as he leaned closer and kissed Chanyeol's forehead before looking into his eyes. “You didn't abandon me. /I/ asked you to leave. /I/ pushed you to do it. /I/ convinced you. And I'm happy you did because look at how far you've come. So really, how could /I/ ever hate you for doing what /I/ asked you to do?”

Chanyeol saw the sincerity in Baekhyun's eyes, but something inside him still wasn't convinced. “Do you really mean it?”

Baekhyun nodded before he leaned his forehead on Chanyeol's. “I do.”

Smiling like a fool, Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun's cheeks and kissed his nose softly. “Thank you.”

“There's no need to thank me,” replied Baekhyun before he kissed Chanyeol's lips. 

Shocked, Chanyeol was unable to respond and stared wide-eyed ar Baekhyun, who was clearly amused by Chanyeol's reaction. 

“W-what about Jongdae?” Asked Chanyeol, still dumbfounded. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes affectionately. “I thought I made it clear that we aren't together anymore. We broke up months ago, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol blushed at that. “Sorry, I just wanted to be sure.”

Giggling, Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol's lips again. “Silly Yeollie. You haven't changed.”

Chanyeol grinned at that. “Neither have you, Baekhyunee,” he said before he leaned in and touched Baekhyun's lips with his own. This time the kiss lasted longer, their lips gliding against the other’s slowly, the both of them relishing in the softness and taste. 

“I missed you,” mumbled Baekhyun against Chanyeol's lips. 

“I missed you too,” replied Chanyeol before kissing Baekhyun again. 

There were still a lot of things that needed to be discussed, a fact that the couple was conscious of, as was the importance of getting to know each other again. Still, in that moment, in each other's arms, all that really mattered was that they were finally together after so long. 

With every touch, with every kiss, with every /sigh/, Chanyeol could feel his heart burst into fire, the love he'd kept hidden for so long exploding beautifully as Baekhyun rested securely in his arms. 

Years of wait, of /longing/, all came to an end as Chanyeol finally got the chance to be with the man he loved. 

And this time around, he refused to let go. 

~2 years later~

[Breaking News] SKY’s Chanyeol announces his engagement 

Park Chanyeol, member of SKY, posted a letter on his social media accounts announcing his engagement with his high school sweetheart. 

“They're so in love,” a source close to the couple stated. “We've all been waiting for this to happen since high school.”

There is no date set for wedding, but the singer's fiancé himself stated on social media that they're looking into a spring wedding. 

Best of wishes to the couple! 

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is creggcell


End file.
